


Soliloquy

by readwriteonly



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteonly/pseuds/readwriteonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Rachel, sweet spot you've got here."</p><p>The blue-haired girl slid her backpack down over one arm and dropped it underneath the oak tree, then stepped forward and placed small bunch of blue forget-me-nots against the grey headstone.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't make it to the funeral. I had a massive blowup with David and just had to get out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

"Hey Rachel, sweet spot you've got here."

The blue-haired girl slid her backpack down over one arm and dropped it underneath the oak tree, then stepped forward and placed small bunch of blue forget-me-nots against the grey headstone.

"Sorry I didn't make it to the funeral. I had a massive blowup with David and just had to get out. Not sure I could have held myself together to go anyway, being honest."

She stepped back over to the tree and settled down, her back resting on the trunk. She reached over and opened the backpack, pulling out a half empty bottle of wine.

"Not that leaving helped at all. You know when we were going to get out of Arcadia Bay and leave our problems behind? Well, I gave it a go. Turns out my problems like to hitch a ride."

Chloe pulled the top off the bottle and raised it towards the headstone.

"To you, Rachel. My best friend."

She took a swig of the wine, then put the bottle down beside her and rested her arms on her knees.

"Seeing you that first time was like seeing an angel just standing around on earth, amoung a crowd of regular people. I couldn't do anything but stare at you, and then you turned to me and said 'Wow, your hair is amazing'. My heart just stopped on the spot. How could you be talking to me? I was nothing, this angry punk girl with no friends, and here you were, this vision, smiling at me like I was the most important thing in the room."

Chloe fiddled with her backpack for a moment, pulling out some papers and a small plastic bag. She tapped some of the contents of the bag onto a paper and began carefully rolling it up.

"I knew you'd leave me when you finally realised who I was. I was totally certain of it. I told myself it was enough simply to be with you, I told myself not to get too attached. But you didn't leave, and I was so lonely."

The sun was just touching the horizon, throwing red and orange hues under a bank of dark clouds.

"I've gotta say, I'm a bit fucked off that you didn't tell me. I mean, I know you thought I'd react badly and, in all honesty, you're probably right. I would have been a real bitch for a while. I mean, Frank? You could have had anyone in the world Rachel. Everybody loved you, and you chose Frank!?"

"But you still should have told me. I'd have come around, Rachel. I know I would. You were too precious to me to lose like that. Or... or like this."

Chloe pulled a lighter out of the front pocket of the pack, and lit the joint. She took a slow puff then leaned forward, her knees drawn up, arms resting across them, her chin on her arms.

"I thought you'd left me, sometimes. Other times I thought something bad must have happened, and then others I just didn't know what to think. Before I met you, I'd lost so much. You made it all bearable, and then you were gone too and it all came back like a... like a storm. I don't know what I'd have done if it hadn't been for Max."

She took another puff and looked around. The sun was half gone, painting the world in gold and long shadows.

"It's such a fucking tragedy you and Max never met. You'd have loved her Rachel, she was - she _is_ \- so strong. She never loses sight of what matters, and she's so fierce. It's crazy right, she looks like this little mousey girl who wouldn't hurt a fly but then she decides something needs doing and she's just... unstoppable."

"And she'd have loved you. I mean, everyone loved you, but she'd have loved you because of who you were." 

Chloe lept to her feet, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"We'd have had such an amazing time! movies, parties, late nights on the beach with a fire! We'd have gone to L.A. and had a hella time!. Fuck. FUCK. Why is the world so SHIT like this!? Why did you have to die? It would have been so perfect! If there is a god, he's an ASSHOLE."

She hit the tree with her hand, then rested her forehead against it.

"I hope there is a god though, asshole or not. I hope you're an angel in heaven, like you were down here."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the grass, while a soft breeze rustled the leaves of the oak. After a while she turned back towards the headstone.

"Anyway, I came to visit because of you, but I also need some advice, so if you can hear me on that cloud of yours I'd appreciate some help. I fucked up, Rachel, I fucked up bad. Mom is unconscious in hospital and maybe kinda that's my fault, David is furious with me and that's definitely my fault, and Max... Max is gone, and I drove her away."

Chloe took another puff on the joint. She coughed, then put it down carefully on a stone beside her. She sat back down against the tree and took a swallow of wine.

"I couldn't deal, I couldn't cope with everything that had happened and I was sure - dead sure - she was going to leave me just like everyone else. I couldn't shoulder all that, so I drank myself stupid. I yelled at her and I blamed her for everything. She knew, I think, that I was just drunk and crazy, that I didn't mean it, but she must have been hurting too - worse than me. I can't imagine the weight of what happened to her."

She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I told her she was a monster, Rachel. I blamed her for my dad, I blamed her for my mom, and then I told her she was a monster. I can still see her face when her heart broke, like it shattered in front of me. She just turned and ran. By the time I realised what I'd done, she was gone."

"What do I do? How do I make this right? I've lost everyone I ever loved, they're either dead, unconscious or... or pissed at me. How do I fix it?"

She sat, eyes red, and stared into the distance. The sun was nearly gone, and the dark clouds almost covered the sky. 

"One step at a time I guess, one step at a time."

The first drops of rain began to fall. Chloe put the cork back in the wine, then picked it up along with the little plastic bag and walked over to the grave. She put the bottle and the bag down carefully next to the flowers.

"I think I need you to look after these for me. They haven't been doing me a lot of good."

She stood, then raised one hand in farewell.

"I'll be back to see you soon, no matter what happens. I'll never forget you, Rachel."

She shrugged the backpack onto her shoulder, then turned and walked away, her figure fading in the rain.


End file.
